wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, goblins are a common and fairly weak race of evil humanoid monsters. Goblins are non-human monsters that low-level player characters often face in combat. Influences Goblins in Dungeons & Dragons are influenced by the goblins in the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. In turn, D&D's goblins influenced later portrayals in games and fiction, such as the tabletop wargame Warhammer Fantasy Battle. Unlike the goblins in Tolkien's works, the goblins of D&D are a separate race from orcs; instead, they are a part of the related species collectively referred to as goblinoids, which includes hobgoblins, bugbears, and others. Publication history The goblin first appeared in the fantasy supplement to the original "Chainmail" set before appearing in the original Dungeons & Dragons game. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1974–1976) The goblin was one of the first monsters introduced in the earliest edition of the game, in the ''Dungeons & Dragons'' "white box" set (1974), where they were described simply as small monsters.Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson. Dungeons & Dragons (3-Volume Set) (TSR, 1974) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition (1977–1988) The goblin appears in the first edition Monster Manual (1977),Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) where it is described as having a tribal society and dwelling in dismal surroundings. The mythology and attitudes of the goblins are described in detail in Dragon #63 (July 1982), in Roger E. Moore's article, "The Humanoids."Moore, Roger E. "The Humanoids." Dragon #63 (TSR, 1982) In the article "Hey, Wanna Be a Kobold?" by Joseph Clay in Dragon #141 (January 1989), kobolds, xvarts, goblins, and orcs were presented as player character races along with two new character classes the "Shaman" and the "Witch Doctor". ''Dungeons & Dragons'' (1977–1999) This edition of the D&D game included its own version of the goblin, in the Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set (1977, 1981, 1983).Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by J. Eric Holmes. Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set (TSR, 1977)Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by Tom Moldvay. Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set (TSR, 1981)Gygax, Gary, and Dave Arneson 1974, edited by Frank Mentzer. Dungeons & Dragons Set 1: Basic Rules (TSR, 1983) The goblin was featured as a player character race in the gazetteer The Orcs of Thar (1989). Goblins were also later featured in the Dungeons & Dragons Game set (1991), the Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia (1991),Allston, Aaron, Steven E. Schend, Jon Pickens, and Dori Watry. Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia (TSR, 1991) the Classic Dungeons & Dragons Game set (1994), and the Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Game set (1999).Slavicsek, Bill. Dungeons & Dragons Adventure Game (TSR, 1999) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition (1989–1999) The goblin appears first in the Monstrous Compendium Volume One (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume One (TSR, 1989) and is reprinted in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Stewart, Doug, ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) The goblin is detailed as a playable character race in The Complete Book of Humanoids (1993).Slavicsek, Bill. The Complete Book of Humanoids (TSR, 1993) The book notes that goblins cannot be wizards. The goblin is later presented as a playable character race again in Player's Option: Skills & Powers (1995),Niles, Douglas and Dale Donovan. Player's Option: Skills & Powers (TSR, 1995) and in the module Reverse Dungeon (2000).Rateliff, John D., and Bruce R. Cordell. Reverse Dungeon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000 The goblyn, a related creature in the Ravenloft campaign setting, appeared in the module Feast of Goblyns (1990), and the Monstrous Compendium Ravenloft Appendix (1991). The Cerilian goblin for the Birthright campaign setting appeared in the Birthright Campaign Setting set (1995), and was reprinted in Monstrous Compendium Annual Three (1996). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.0 edition (2000–2002) The goblin appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2000).Cook, Monte, Jonathan Tweet, and Skip Williams. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2000) Tactics for fighting goblins were described in "Vs. Goblins", by Bruce Cordell, in Dragon #275 (2000).Cordell, Bruce R. "Vs. Goblins." Dragon #275 (Paizo Publishing, 2000) The Dekanter goblin was introduced in Monsters of Faerun (2000). Races of Faerûn (2003) presented the goblin and Dekanter goblin as player character races for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting.Reynolds, Sean K., Forbeck, Matt, Jacobs, James, Boyd, Erik L. Races of Faerûn (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) The blue, a psionic relative of the goblin, appeared in the Psionics Handbook (2001). The goblyn of Ravenloft appeared for this edition in Denizens of Darkness (2002). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3.5 edition (2003–2007) The goblin appears in the revised Monster Manual for this edition (2003). The blue appeared in the Expanded Psionics Handbook (2004).Cordell, Bruce R. Expanded Psionics Handbook (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) The air goblin, the aquatic goblin, the arctic goblin, the desert goblin, and the jungle goblin were all introduced in Unearthed Arcana (2004).Collins, Andy, Jesse Decker, David Noonan, and Rich Redman. Unearthed Arcana (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) Monster Manual III (2004) introduced the forestkith goblin.Burlew, Rich, et al. Monster Manual III (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) The snow goblin appeared in Frostburn: Mastering the Perils of Ice and Snow (2004).Baur, Wolfgang, James Jacobs, and George Strayton. Frostburn (Wizards of the Coast, 2004) The dark goblin appeared in Tome of Magic (2006).Sernett, Matthew, Dave Noonan, Ari Marmell, and Robert J. Schwalb. Tome of Magic: Pact, Shadow, and Truename Magic (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) The vril, and the goblin flesh-herder appeared in Drow of the Underdark (2007). The goblyn of Ravenloft was updated to this edition in Denizens of Dread (2004), but also appeared again in the Campaign Classics feature in Dragon #339 (January 2006). ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition (2008–2014) The goblin appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2008), including the goblin cutter, the goblin blackblade, the goblin warrior, the goblin sharpshooter, the goblin hexer, the goblin skullcleaver, and the goblin underboss. The bugbear and the hobgoblin also appear under the goblin entry in this edition's Monster Manual.Mearls, Mike, Stephen Schubert, and James Wyatt. Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition (2014–) Goblins feature in the first segment of the adventure Lost Mine of Phandelver, included in the 5th edition Dungeons & Dragons Starter Set (2014). The goblin also appears in the Monster Manual for this edition (2014), including the goblin boss.Monster Manual (Wizards of the Coast, 2014) In Volo's Guide to Monsters Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Bugbears were featured as playable races under Monstrous Races.Volo's Guide to Monsters(Wizards of the Coast, 2016) In Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica Goblins were a playable race.Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica(Wizards of the Coast, 2018) Description In Dungeons & Dragons, goblins are small humanoid monsters. They vary in height from about 3 to 3 ½ feet (91 – 106 cm) and weigh 40 to 45 pounds (21 – 24 kg). They walk upright even though their arms nearly reach their knees. Their eyes vary from red to yellow and are usually dull and glazed. Described as "hideously ugly", they have a broad nose that sits on a flat face with pointed ears and a wide mouth. Their mouth contains small, but sharp fangs. Their skin pigment ranges from a deep red through nearly any shade of orange to yellow. Members of the same tribe tend to have the same skin color. Society Goblins usually live in tribes which are ruled by the strongest goblin in the group. These tribes vary in size from gangs of 4–9 to tribes of up to 400. Most larger tribes have wolves or dire wolves as mounts, or ally themselves with worgs, which also carry them into battle. Goblin tribes usually settle near civilized areas to raid for food, livestock, tools, weapons, and supplies. It is common for the leaders of goblin clans to be non-goblin (either other goblinoids or a different species entirely); such leaders are exploiting the goblins as disposable soldiers to further their purpose. In most campaign settings, Maglubiyet, the god of war and rulership, is the chief deity of goblins. Other gods worshipped by the goblins include Khurgorbaeyag, the god of slavery, oppression, and morale, and Bargrivyek, the god of co-operation and territory. Deities of other goblin races include Meriadar (deity of patience, tolerance, meditation, and arts and crafts) and Stalker (deity of hate, death, and cold), as well as the hobgoblin god Nomog-Geaya (deity of War and Authority), the bugbear gods Hruggek (deity of violence and combat), Grankhul (deity of hunting, senses, and surprise), and Skiggaret (deity of fear), as well as Kikanuti the goddess of the desert goblins, known as bhukas. Goblin Sub-races Sub-races of goblin in Dungeons & Dragons include the snow goblin, the aquatic goblin, and the jungle goblin, each adapted to a particular environment. Nilbog Nilbogs are, according to the game description, a type of naturally-born but magical goblins that are healed by receiving damage and are damaged by healing spells. Furthermore, they project a paradox area effect in whose radius every intended action is twisted so that the exact opposite is carried out (i.e.: instead of hitting a nilbog with a weapon, one might end up attacking a companion; or instead of plundering a treasure hoard, an adventuring party under the influence of "nilbogism" might actually end up adding their own wealth to it). The name of this sub-species is "goblin" spelled backward, a reference to this reversal of effects. Other publishers Goblins feature prominently in material for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game from Paizo Publishing, which is based on the Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 rules. The goblins in Pathfinder, as detailed in Paizo's books Classic Monsters Revisited (2008)Baur, Wolfgang, Jason Bulmahn, Joshua J. Frost, James Jacobs, Nicolas Logue, Mike McArtor, James L. Sutter, Greg A. Vaughan, Jeremy Walker. Classic Monsters Revisited (Paizo, 2008) and Goblins of Golarion (2011),James Jacobs, Hal Maclean, Richard Pett. Pathfinder Player Companion: Goblins of Golarion (Paizo, 2011) have a distinct characterization from their Dungeons & Dragons counterparts; reviewers have described them as "walking bundles of chaos and crazy". Pathfinder's goblins are also central to Paizo's Free RPG Day modules We Be Goblins! (2011), We Be Goblins Too! (2013) and We Be Goblins Free! (2015), which feature goblins as player characters, as well as the licensed Dynamite Entertainment comic Pathfinder: Goblins! In other media Goblins are the protagonists in the Dungeons & Dragons-influenced webcomic Goblins. Goblins also feature prominently in another Dungeons & Dragons-influenced work, The Order of the Stick; a major antagonist, Redcloak, is a goblin cleric serving a deity known as the "Dark One". A "Goblin Lair" is used as one of the sample encounters in the book Dungeon Master 4th Edition for Dummies. Reception Screen Rant compiled a list of the game's "10 Most Powerful (And 10 Weakest) Monsters, Ranked" in 2018, calling this one of the weakest, saying "Goblins are purposely designed to be weak and ineffective in combat so that they can fulfill their role as the tutorial battle of Dungeons & Dragons." References Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures from folklore and mythology Category:Dungeons & Dragons humanoids Category:Dungeons & Dragons standard creatures Category:Fictional goblins